pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Foamp's Dish Disaster
Synopsis Foamp is doing the dishes, but gets carried away using her foamy soap and accidentally floods the whole kitchen in suds, which Soapetta loves. Transcript Foamp was doing the dishes, using her soap from her skin as dish soap. Suddenly, she poured out too much and it spilled out everywhere. Foamp: Oh no! Suds started to fill the whole kitchen. Dragonet and Elizabeth ran in and were shocked at the mess. Dragonet: What happened?! Why is there foam everywhere?! Pasdawg and Shivermin were swirly eyes and were covered in foam. Elizabeth: Somebody clean this up! Soapetta popped out from the suds, throwing them everywhere. Elizabeth sighed. Dragonet and Elizabeth: YOU ARE NOT HELPING! Finny: Mommy, can I play in the soap?! Dragonet, Pasdawg and Shivermin: NO!! Foamp: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Pasdawg: Sorry doesn't cut it! Shivermin: You made the mess, you clean it. Dragonet: Get the mop and get moving! Foamp pouted and shot Water Gun at Rotom, knocking it out due to it shorting out. Dragonet: Do I need to shoot a Mucus Pump at you?! Oh yeah, that would just moisturize you, not hurt you. Shivermin got so angry that she fired Ice Beam at Foamp, freezing her. Foamp: Hey! She was freezing inside the ice. Elizabeth: How about all of you clean it up instead of just making her! Elizabeth was cross at them fighting. Pasdawg thaws the ice out with Iron Head. Pasdawg: There you go. Elizabeth: A bunch of arms and fins are better than two! Dragonet: I have fins. How the hell am I going to hold a mop? Elizabeth: Use Psychic then. Or Vine Whip. Everyone cleaned up the mess. Elizabeth: Uh, that was just the kitchen. Minccino: We all need a hand sometimes. Elizabeth: Look at my bedroom! And the living room! Sure enough, the bedroom and living room and all the other rooms still had suds in them Elizabeth: You too, Bubs. Put those fins to good use. They quickly obeyed. Soapetta: Can I make another mess?! Spedo: How about NO, you crazy Dutch bastard! Choktees: Hey! I'm Dutch, so are you insulting me?! Dragonet: Be quiet, Choktees! We don't need to hear about how you're Dutch! Foamp: Can I.... All: No! Dragonet: I should stab you. She pulled out her blade. Pudding raised her blade, but she was slapped in the face. Dragonet: Hold the phone, two week old baby! Babies don't stab other Pokémon, Mommy does! Spedo had had enough of her, and used Flamethrower at Foamp, making her covered in soot. Dragonet and Pudding laughed at her. Foamp spat out soot from its mouth. Foamp: Not cool, Spedo. Dragonet: (Laughing) Haha! Foamp just climbed down the chimney! Pudding: Like Santa! Haha! Spedo: (to Foamp) THAT'S IT! GO TO YOUR ROOM! Foamp had no choice but to comply. Elizabeth just shook her head. Spedo: (sigh) Sorry about that, Elizabeth. Dragonet: She totally looked like Santa! How many chimneys did she go down? Elizabeth: 3000 chimneys covered in flying Stantler sh(bleep)t, that's what. Dragonet: Hey! Watch your mouth! Major events *Valona is revealed to own a Minccino. *Elizabeth is revealed to own a Foamp and Soapetta. *Josie's Spedo learns Flamethrower. Trivia *Josie's Spedo is revealed to act like Nani Pelekai from Lilo and Stitch, as he told Foamp to go to its room. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes